A New Beginning
by Jonathan Joe
Summary: Tiga tahun setelah perang berakhir, Naruto tidak terpilih menjadi seorang Hokage karena masih kurang pengalaman dan dia bermimpi mendapatkan dua gulungan jutsu terlarang dari ayahnya. Naruto dan dua temannya akhirnya memulai petualangan di dunia yang baru dengan tujuan mencari apa makna dari arti kebebasan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HS DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance**

 **Warning: Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Semi-Cannon, Newbie Author, Alur lambat, Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Tiga tahun setelah perang berakhir, Naruto tidak terpilih menjadi seorang Hokage karena masih kurang pengalaman dan dia bermimpi mendapatkan dua gulungan jutsu terlarang dari ayahnya. Naruto dan dua temannya akhirnya memulai petualangan di dunia yang baru dengan tujuan mencari apa makna dari arti kebebasan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus sangat cepat melewati beberapa pohon yang berada di hutan Konoha. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang cepak sedang berdiri sambil memandangi desa Konoha dari bukit patung para Hokage terdahulu. Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 serta calon Hokage ke 7 di masa depan. Sudah 3 tahun semenjak pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, rival sekaligus sahabatnya itu karena perbedaan ideologi masing-masing tentang arti sari seorang Hokage, dan pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Naruto karena saat itu Sasuke pingsan karena kehabisan cakra.

Dinginnya malam tak membuat pemuda pirang itu tertanggu. Netranya masih mengawasi keseluruhan desa Konoha dari atas bukit patung Hokage, entah mengapa dirinya terasa tenang kalau berada di sini setiap saat. Pemuda itu mengingat-ingat kembali dirinya dulu saat bersama Hokage ke 3 sedang membakar ikan saat malam seperti ini dan di temani pemandangan jutaan bintang yang sangat indah. Ingin rasanya kembali ke masa-masa kecilnya dulu yang sangat ceria.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini, Naruto?"

Terdengar suara feminim seorang gadis yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Menoleh sebentar ke asal suara itu kemudian Naruto berucap.

"Hmm.. mungkin 1 jam-an, memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kemudian berjalan mendekat ke pemuda itu dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Wah.. indahnya, sudah lama aku tidak kesini." Ungkapnya dengan senang. "Hei, Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah semua ini?"

Merasa tertarik, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Maksudmu, Sakura-chan."

"Ya.. sudah 3 tahun semenjak peristiwa itu dan kini posisi Hokage sudah di isi oleh Kakashi-sensei, dan sekarang keadaan desa sudah membaik.. apa kau masih ingin menjadi Hokage?" Tanya gadis itu sambil melihat Naruto.

Darahnya berdesir cepat mendengar ucapan dari orang yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu. Ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi rasa bimbang, takut, kecewa, marah menyelimutinya. Bukannya dia kecewa atas kepemimpinan senseinya itu, tapi dia merasa kalau tetua desa sedang ingin menyingkirkannya dari desa Konoha seperti sahabatnya yang sudah lama meninggalkan Konoha. Kekuatan politik memang tidak bisa diremehkan disetiap negara.

Kelopak matanya tertutup sesaat, kemudian terbuka lagi sambil memandang indahnya desa Konoha.

"Entahlah, Sakura-chan. Mungkin aku akan berlatih dan mendalami politik atau bisa jadi aku menyusul Sasuke mengelilingi dunia ini." Jawab Naruto sekenaknya.

Gadis itu terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Rasanya malang sekali nasib sahabatnya ini, dari kecil hingga sekarang dunia selalu tidak adil padanya, walaupun sekarang dia sudah menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi tapi tetap saja dia seperti tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini.

Huft. Terdengar desahan pelan gadis itu. Ironis! Memang tersengar tidak adil tapi inilah dunia, tempat dimana begitu banyak ketidakadilan dan semacamnya. Tempat dimana yang kuat yang menang dan yang lemah selalu ditindas.

"Jadi, begitukah jawabanmu. Kalau kau ingin menyusul Sasuke-kun ajaklah aku dan kita bertiga kembali seperti dulu layaknya tim 7." Ujar gadis itu.

Naruto seperti menimang-nimang perkataan dari sahabatnya itu, kalau dipikir lagi memang dia harus keluar dari desa dan memperkuat dirinya sebelum dia berhasil membuat para tetua desa mengakuinya secara sah.

Gadis itu terlihat cukup gelisah menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Dilihatnya lagi sosok sahabatnya itu yang terlihat masih memikirkan ucapannya tadi.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau membantu Ba-chan dan Shizune-senpai mengurus rumah sakit?"

Jleb!

Seperti tertusuk pedang setelah mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari Naruto. Namun tekad Sakura sudah bulat untuk sebuah alasan klasik seperti itu. Bukannya tidak senang berada di Konoha saat ini, tapi dirinya ingin bebas serta ingin mencari pengetahuan yang lebih tentang dunia medis dan yang pasti ingin menemui pujaan hatinya. Jadi satu-satunya cara keluar dari desa ya tentu saj menjadikan Naruto sebagai alasannya.

"Hehe.. tidak apa sudah ada banyak yang membantu juga, aku hanya ingin bebas.. Naruto! Dan ingin memperdalam pengetahuan mediaku."

"Ya.. terserah kau saja Sakura-chan." Pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi kalau tekad sahabatnya itu sudah bulat begitu. Ya mau dikata gadis memang merepotkan. Mengingatkan dirinya pada salah satu temannya yang super malas serta jenius yaitu Nara Shikamaru. "Sebaiknya kita kembali Sakura-chan, disini sudah mulai dingin. Kita pikirkan lagi besok."

"Ya, Ayo! Kembali." Ajaknya pada Naruto.

••

•••

Matahari sudah menancapkan dirinya di bagian tertinggi dari langit biru tersebut, semakin tinggi matahari naik semakin panas juga sinar yang dihasilkannya. Orang-orang memilih untuk keluar dari rumah mereka hanya sekedar untuk mencari udara segar.

Disaat semua orang melakukan aktivitasnya, terlihat Naruto masih terlelap di kasur kebanggannya. Entah apa yang sedang di impikannya itu.

" _Naruto.. anakku, ini aku berikan dua buah gulungan jutsu terlarang padamu gunakanlah dengan baik." Ucap seorang pria dewasa yang mirip Naruto._

" _Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Bukannya ini penting untukmu Tou-chan?" Jawab Naruto sambil menolak pemberian Ayahnya._

" _Tidak.. nak! Ini sudah tidak penting untukku, Karena aku sudah mati. Jadi ini sudah menjadi hakmu, milikmu aku mewariskannya."_

" _Memangnya apa isi dua gulungan ini?" Tanya Naruto._

" _Ini adalah jutsu pemanggil dan jutsu teleportasi dimensi." Jelas pria dewasa itu sambil menatap Naruto. "Baiklah, Tou-chan jelaskan. Ini bukan jutsu pemanggil biasa." Ucap pria itu sambil memegang gulungan jutsu pemanggil._

" _Ini adalah jutsu pemanggil seseorang yang entah dimana di dunia ini untuk kembali, jutsu ini beresiko tinggi karena memerlukan aliran cakra yang besar serta stabil. Ada dua syarat, pemanggilan ini harus orang yang masih hidup dan menuliskan namanya pada media huruf sihirnya.!" Jelas pria itu lagi._

" _Be-berarti, ini bisa dibuat memanggil orang hilang misalnya?" Tanyanya antusias._

" _Ya! Jangan lupa syarat yang pertama, orang itu harus masih hidup." Jawabnya singkat._

 _Kemudian pria itu mengambil gulungan lainya dan mulai membukanya. "Kalau yang ini, jutsu yang mirip seperti yang digunakan Kaguya waktu berpindah dimensi. Tapi tidak se gampang saat Kaguya memakainya karena kita bukan seorang dewa seperti Kaguya, jadi kita harus mengakalinya. Jutsu ini resiko sangat tinggi, kalau kau memakainya entah selamat atau tidak karena efek sampingnya aku tidak tau karena saat aku mencobanya aku berhasil." Ungkapnya panjang lebar. Naruro hanya mendengarnya serta mangguk-mangguk pertanda mengerti._

" _Apa syarat untuk melakukan jutsu ini Tou-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang gulungan jutsu teleportasi. Pria itu memandang sejenak anaknya lalu berucap. "Tidak ada syarat kalau untuk yang ini tapi kau harus menguasai kontrol cakra pada titik tertinggi karena membutuhkan fokus yang tinggi untuk mengaktifkannya."_

 _Sejak awal pria itu atau bisa dibilang ayah Naruto alias Minato Namikaze sudah menyiapkan jutsu ini untuk anaknya, karena dia percaya anaknya bisa menyusulnya ke dunia lain atau dimensi lain. Karena itu Minato mewariskan jutsu ini pada anaknya._

" _Waktuku sudah hampir habis nak, aku percayakan kedua gulungan ini padamu dan ingat hati-hatilah menggunakannya." Tiba-tiba tubuh Minato memancarkan cahaya dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai terurai menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya. "Ingatlah Naruto! Kau harus sampai kesana.. kami menunggumu, selamat tinggal sampai bertemu lagi!"_

" _Apa! Tidak.. tidak jangan pergi, AYAH!"_

" _JANGAN PERGI!"_

••

•••

"JANGAN PERGI!"

"JANGAN PERGI. AYAH!"

"Huh! Mana ayah! Apa tadi Cuma mimpi, tapi kenapa begitu nyata." Ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya. Naruto tidak sadar kalau dikedua tangannya memegang gulungan yang diimpikannya tadi.

"Ap-apa ini. Huh! Inikan gulungan yang ada dimimpiku tadi. Jadi itu bukan mimpi ya." Ungkapnya sedih saat mengingat pertemuan kembali dengan ayahnya. Setelah itu Naruto meletakan kedua gulungan yang dipegangnya ke meja dan mulai membuka satu persatu. Dilihatnya ini Cuma berisikan simbol-simbol aneh yang sangat rumit. Dia harus meminta bantuan seseorang untuk membantunya belajar fuin.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Mendengar suara pintu diketuk, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Sakura. Apakah aku boleh masuk?" Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Sebentar.." Naruro berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian dia membukanya dan mempersilahkan orang tadi masuk. "Kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi sekali kesini, Sakura-chan?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Iya.. sebenarnya aku kesini untuk membahas pembicaraan kita yang kemarin malam tertunda." Ungkapnya to the point.

Setelah itu keduanya membahas tentang keluar dari desa dan cara meminta izin pada Hokage serta membahas tentang mencari Sasuke. Naruto ingat tentang mimpinya semalam dan dia mengambil dua gulungan itu dan dia tunjukan kepada Sakura.

"Ini gulungan apa Naruto?" Tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti.

"Ini.. adalah dua jutsu terlarang yang diwariskan Ayahku." Naruto mulai menjelaskan apa kegunaan jutsu dan efek sampingnya serta bagaimana cara melakukannya, Naruto menjelaskan ke Sakura seperti saat ayahnya menjelaskan padanya. "Bukankah ini sangat berguna Naruto? Kita bisa memanggil Sasuke-kun tanpa perlu mencarinya."

"Iya kau benar tapi aku perlu setidaknya beberapa bulan untuk mempelajarinya." Ungkapnya kecewa. Sakura yang melihat perubahan gelagat Naruto ia malah tersenyum.

"Tak apa Naruto! Pelan-pelan saja. Oke."Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepanya mengerti.

••

•••

Tiga bulan berlalu begitu cepat semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Beberap bulan ini dia hanya melatih cakra kontrol dan mempelajari dua gulungan itu, latihannya hanya memfokuskan itu saja dan hal lainnya ia lupakan sejenak. Secepatnya dia harus bisa menggunakan jutsu pemanggilan dan teleportasi dimensi.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, kini Sakura sedang sibuk-sibuknya di rumah sakit karena akhir-akhir ini banyak wabah penyakit aneh yang sedang melanda desa-desa kecil di pinggiran Konoha. Sakura sampai melupakan pembicaraannya beberapa bulan ini dengan Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi dia adalah dokter terbaik setelah pensiunnya mentornya sekaligus mantan Hokage ke 5.

Sekarang ini Naruto tidak di Konoha, dia berlatih dua jutsu itu di gua bekas markas Obita dan Kabuto semasa perang dunia shinobi. Dia memilih tempat ini karena memiliki pancaran cakra yang besar akibat dari sisa-sisa cakra Hokage pertama dan sisa-sisa pohon sinju.

Saat istirahat di salah satu kamar yang ada di gua itu, tanpa sengaja Naruto menyentuh dinding yang dilihatnya agak aneh.

Krieet!

Naruto begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba dinding yang dia swntuh tadi terbuka dan menunjukan ada ruangan aneh yang terlihat terawat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam dan mencari tau apa isi dari ruangan rahaaia itu. Naruto berpikir mungkin ini adalah ruanagan rahasia Obito ketika masih menjadi Tobi.

Setelah memasuki ruangan gelap itu, obor yang masih padam berada di dekat dinding sebagai penerangan tiba-tiba menyala sendiri. Begitu terkejutnya saat Naruto menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu semuanya berisikan mata terkutuk Sharingan. Naruro terus menelusuri semua sudut ruangan itu guna untuk menemukan sesuatu yang lain selain Sharingan.

Akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif mengambil tiga buah pasang mata untuk dibawa Konoha sebagai laporan untuk Hokage. Tapi Naruto juga mempunyai maksud lain kenapa ingin membawa Sharingan ke Konoha.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali berlatih supaya cepat menguasai teknik terlarang itu. Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan pun terus berganti semenjak dia meninggalkan Konoha.

Kini sudah 10 bulan waktu masa latihan Naruto di gua itu. Naruto sudah menguasai kontrol cakra secara signifikan bisa dibilang dia sudah memasteri teknik kontrol cakra. Dan dia juga sudah menguasai dua teknik terlarang itu aisanya tinggal mempraktekan saja.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha karena dirasa dia sudah cukup latihan dan dia sudah tidak pulang selama sepuluh bulan. Dia memikirkan apa Sakura baik-baik saja disana, apa dia berlatih dengan baik.

••

•••

Banyak yang berubah setelah dia meninggalkan Konoha selama sepuluh bulan, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan. Maksud dari Naruto adalah suasana dan orang-orangnya. Kini terlihat jalanan Konoha dipenuhi orang, mulai dari warga desa, pengembara, pedagang dan masih banyak lagi. Kini desa Konoha menjadi pusat dari berbagai culture dan perdagangan, Konoha mulai ramai seperti ini semenjak selesainya perang dunia shinobi ke 4.

Naruto kembali meneruskan jalannya menuju ke sebuah apartemen kecil yang sangat dia rindukan. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin tidur karena merasakan lelah yang amat sangat dari latihannya selama sepeluh bulan.

Tanpa di duganya, dia bertemu dengan Sakura yang terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan gadis berambut pirang seperti dirinya. Saat mata kami bertemu, dia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto tanpa mempedulikan temanya yang ada disampingnya.

"Oi.. Naruto! Kau sudah kembali ternyata. Apa latihanmu audah selesai." Ucapnya terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Kemudian temannya juga ikut menyusulnya ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang mengomeli Sakura. Yang diomeli malah menjulurkan lidahnya tandanya meledek.

"Heh. Kau saja yang lambat Ino-pig." Ucap Sakura sekenaknya.

"Dasar forehead." Gerutu gadis itu pada Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu memandang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau, Naruto!?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Bisa kalian tidak berisik. Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab pertanyaan yang beruntun begitu." Ungkap Naruto kesal.

Kedua gadis itu saling pandang kemudian memandang Naruto bersamaan. "Hei, Ino apa ini benar Naeuto si bocah idiot?"

"Entahlah, Sakura! Hei kau! Kembalikan teman kami Naruto!" Ucap gadis itu.

Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dua gadis ini pikirnya. "Apa maksud kalian. Aku memang Naruto, ttebayo!"

"Ah.. kau memang temanku Naruto." Ucap senang gadis itu aka Yamanaka Ino.

"Oh iya, ayo ke apartemenku aku ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian."

Kedua gadis itu saling pandang lalu mereka hanya ber 'oh' ria. Tapi keduanya tetap mengikuti Naruto ke apartemennya.

••

•••

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau tunjukan pada kami Bakaruto?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Sabar sedikit ini juga mau dikelarin." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu daro dalam tas ranselnya.

"I-ini, Sha-sharingan?" Kedua gadis itu terkaget saat melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto dari dalam tasnya. "Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin. Kamu menemukannya dimana Naruto!" Tanya Sakura menyelidik walaupun masih terlihat shock.

"Iya dari mana kau mendapatkannya baka!" Timpal Ino, dia juga masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Saat aku latihan di gua bekas markas Obito dan Kabuto dulu. Disana masih banyak lagi, aku Cuma membawa tiga buah pasang mata saja. Aku berencana mentransplantasikan ke mataku." Ucap Naruto.

Jderr!

Kedua gadis itu tambah shock atas ucapan Naruto itu. "Apa kau sudah gila hah!" Teriak Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura. Ini demi aku bisa menjadi kuat agar para tetua sialan itu tidak bisa meremehkanku." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar ini adalah masalah yang serius tau! Kita harus memberi tau Hokage-sama." Ucap Ino melerai kedua temannya.

"Jangan! Jangan beritau sensei. Jangan beritau Konoha. Bisa gawat kalau kejadian seperti Danzo terulang. Tidak, jangan sekarang sebelum Sasuke tau!" Ucap Naruto memperingatkan.

"Oke, keputusan ditanganmu Naruto!" Ucap kedua gadis itu bebarengan.

"Jadi tolong transplantasikan mata ini ke mataku. Dan kalian berdua juga harus mentransplantasikan ke mata kalian." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa! Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mau mataku menjadi seperti Kakashi-sensei dulu. Tidak." Ucap Ino marah. Mendengar penuturan Ino, Sakura pun sependapat dengan gadis itu.

"Tenang.. Ino. Dengan kekuatan yang diberikan kakek Rikudou aku akan membantumu. Jadi nanti kita seperti klan Uchiha lainnya bisa menonaktifkannya." Ucap Naruto menenangkan.

"Memang bisa begitu." Kini giliran gadis berambut softpink yang angkat bicara.

"Tentu!"

Setelah perdebatan panjang akhirnya, Naruto bisa menyakinkan kedua gadis itu.

Saat ini Sakura dan Ino tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk proses mentransplantasikan mata Sharingan ke Naruto. Operasinya dilakukan di apartemen Naruto. Tidak mungkinkan dilakukan di rumah sakit kalau menyangkut hal yang tabu seperti ini.

Terlihat pemuda itu sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia sekarang sudah dibius pingsan oleh Sakura.

Ino mengambil satu botol yang berisikan sepasang mata Sharingan lalu diberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura memulai mengkonsentrasikan cakranya pada kedua tangannya, lalu muncul cahaya berwarna hijau di kedua tangan Sakura.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura mencongkel kedua mata Naruto, lalu dia memasangkan mata Sharingan yang dipegangnya ke dalam kelopak mata Naruto. Setelah itu, Sakura mengalirkan cakranya ke dua mata yang baru dipasangnya agar tidak memberikan rasa sakit yang parah dan agar bisa menyesuaikan keadaan tubuh Naruto.

Setelah beberap menit berlalu, kini Naruto sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya dan terlihat muncul tomoe pertama.

"Ini menajubkan! Sungguh hebat mata ini." Ungkap Naruto senang.

"Fiuhh, akhirnya kita berhasil. Jadi bagaimana kau menonaktifkannya." Tanya Sakura.

Naruto meletakan tangan kanannya ke kedua matanya lalu kemudian dia membuka matanya lagi.

Clinkk!

Kedua gadis itu terkejut saat kedua mata Naruto menjadi hitam seperti mata milik klan Uchiha.

"Lihat! Berhasilkan. Aku akan mencoba mengaktifkannya lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi. Sekarang mata Sharingan Naruto aktif lagi.

"I-ini sungguh berhasil. Baiklah aku mau ditransplantasi. Bantu aku!" Ucap Ino.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu dan sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berhasil mentransplantasikan Sharingan ke dalam mata mereka. Dan sekarang mata mereka tidak seperti dulu. Kini mereka memiliki mata berwarna hitam layaknya seorang Uchiha.

••

•••

Hutan sebelah barat Konoha adalah hutan yang masih berbentuk karena tidak terkena efek apapun saat perang dunia shinobi dulu. Kini mereka bertiga sedang berada di pinggir hutan itu, karena Naruto mau mencoba memakai jutsu teleportasi dimensi untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto ingat betul 3 tahun lalu saat berbicara dengan Sasuke, dia diberitau kalau Sasuke akan pergi ke dimensi yang pernah diciptakan Kaguya untuk mencari sisa-sisa kekuatan Kaguya dan menghancurkannya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua temannya. Mereka bersuak mengannguk lalu mendekat ke samping Naruto.

Tangan Naruto mulai membentuk handseal yang rumit selama beberapa menit lalu dia berteriak. "DIMENSIONAL GAP: KAI!"

Muncul pusaran berwarna hitam kecil didepan meraka, lama kelamaan pusaran itu mulai membesar dan terua membesar, batu-batu kecil mulai berterbangan dan masuk ke pusaran itu.

Sakura dan Ino mulai khawatir apakah gagal atau berhasil jutsu ini, mereka berdua menatap Naruto. Naruto yang merasa dirinya ditatap kedua temannya lalu menoleh. "Tidak apa, ayo kita masuk!" Ucapnya pada kedua gadis itu.

Mereka berdua saling pandang lalu menganggukan kepala bersamaan.

"AYO!"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk kedalam pusaran itu dan menghilang. Beberapa saat kemudian di tempat lain tepatnya gedung Hokage, kini sang Hokage ke 6 sedang menatap ke arah barat Konoha dan saat itu muncul perasaan yang tidak enak di dadanya.

"Perasaan tidak enak apa ini." Ucap sang Hokage sambil terus memandangi sisi barat Konoha.

••

•••

 **Another world, Another place**

Terlihat disebuah gedung tua di sebuah sekolah swasta bergengsi, terlihat beberapa orang sedang adu argumen di dalam ruangan itu. Entah mendebatkan apa mereka tapi sepertinya mereka sedang serius.

"Tempat ini, Nanti malam akan dijadikan sebagai pertemuan ketiga pihak. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah pada yang lainya.

"Baik Buchou!" Ucap mereka semua kompak.

Wuzzz!

Tiba-tiba diruangan itu muncul sebuah pusan aneh berwarna hitam yang menyebabkan rusaknya seluruh isi ruangan. Debu tebal menutupi pandangan mereka semua yang ada disitu untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian debu tebal itu mulai menghilang dan menampakan tiga sosok asing yang pingsan serta tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali.

"Siapa mereka ini?" Laki-laki dengan model rambut mirip kapten Tsubasa ini mulai angkat bicara.

Berkat ucapan dari lelaki berambut coklat aka Issei ini, teman-temannya mulai tersadar dari shock mereka.

Mereka semua melotot tak percaya melihat ada tiga manusia yang pingsan dari dalam pusaran aneh tadi dan yang lebih penting mereka telanjang.

What the fuck!

"Ara.. Buchou, sepertinya mereka sedang sekarat aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan energi mereka. Apa yang akan kau lakukan. Rias?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik yang mempunyai rambut warna hitam model ponitail.

"Sebaiknya aku membantu mereka!" Ucap gadis berambut merah.

Naruto kesadaranya masih terjaga tapi keadaanya cukup memprihatinkan. Naruto sekilas melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berjongkok didepannya. Namun sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang dia samar melihat ada sesuatu berwarna merah.

•

•

•

•

•

 **T.B.C**

•

•

•

•

•

 **AN:** Salam kenal para master dan para readers sekalian. Perkenalkan saya author baru di fanfiction ini. Saya ngambil Crossover karena suka gabung-gabungin cerita dan saya suka Naruto sama HS DxD. Tema pasaran dan juga sudah ada banyak cerita seperti ini di fandom ini, tapi ya namanya juga hobi jadi saya mwncoba membuatnya. Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan jadi berikan saran dan kritikan di kolom riview di bawah ini. Ok!


	2. Chapter 2: Perkenalan

**Chapter 2: Perkenalan**

Perlahan pemuda pirang itu membuka kedua matanya hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah warna putih dan bau menyengat khas obat-obatan yang menyeruak. Menoleh kesamping kananya dia sangat terkejut saat ada dua tubuh yang dikenalnya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan, begitu banyak selang-selang yang memenuhi tubuh kedua orang itu.

Srieet!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang gadis berambut merah dan berambut hitam. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar ya? Akeno cepat panggilkan dokter." Ucap gadis berambut merah menyuruh gadis berambut hitam.

"Ha'i buchou!" Jawab gadis bernama Akeno itu.

Setelah itu, gadis berambut merah berjalan ke ranjang Naruto, dan menduduki tepi ranjang itu.

"Siapa namamu pemuda tampan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Eng.. namaku Naruto."

"Hanya Naruto?"

"Eh.. iya hanya Naruto."

"Namaku Rias. Rias Gremory! Orang yang menolong kalian bertiga." Ucap gadis itu.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku dan temanku Rias-san." Ungkap Naruto.

"Tak apa-apa itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai sesama makhluk hidup." Ujar Rias.

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh kah aku bertanya satu hal padamu Naruto?" Tanya Rias hati-hati.

"Tanya apa Rias-san?"

"Em, begini.. kemarin itu kamu dan kedua temanmu keluar dari pusaran dimensi dengan luka yang cukup parah, apa kamu dari dimensi lain?"

Pemuda itu sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan dari gadis yang kini duduk di ranjangnya.

"Eh, ano.. itu.. iya seperti kami dari dimensi lain, aku tidak begitu ingat kemarin tapi satu hal yang aku tau. Saat mencoba menggunakan teleportasi aku terlempar kesini." Ungkap Naruto pada Rias.

"Oh, apa di duniamu sama seperti disini." Tanya Rias.

"Kalau itu aku kurang tau, Rias-san. Maaf!" Ucap pemuda itu menyesal.

Srieet!

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang dokter dan dua orang suster yang dipanggil Akeno tadi. Kemudian dokter itu mulai memeriksa keadaan fisik Naruto.

"Naruto, ini temanku namanya Akeno Himejima." Rias memperkenalkan gadis berambut hitam pada Naruto.

"Salam kenal, Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Namaku Naruto, hanya Naruto. Terima kasih telah menolong kami, Akeno-san." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Naruto. Selamat beristirahat dan semoga kedua temanku lekas sadar." Ucap Rias pamitan.

"Iya, sebelumnya terima kasih banyak karena telah menolong kami. Rias-san, Akeno-san."

••

•••

"Bagaimana keadaan ketiga orang yang kemarin, buchou?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Yang satu sudah siuman, tapi yang lainya belum." Ucap Rias singkat.

Kini, kelompok Gremory dan Sitri sudah berkumpul di ruang klub ORC, sedang membahas tentang perkumpulan tiga fraksi yang akan dilakukan di Akademi Kuoh dalam beberapa jam lagi.

Kedua kelompok itu terlihat sedang mendiskusikan tentang berbagai keadaan nanti saat pertemuan ketiga fraksi dilakukan, untuk pencegahan kalau ada pihak yang tidak di inginkan mengganggu perdamaian tiga fraksi maka kelompok Sitri berpamitan untuk memasang barier di segala sudut sekolah.

Kini, diruangan itu hanya meningkalkan kelompok Iblis Gremory.

"Sayang juga ya, kemarin kamu tidak bisa membangkitkan salah satu dari mereka ya buchou." Ucap Akeno dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ya, memang sangat disayangkan.. kenapa mereka tidak ada yang cocok dengan salah satu bidak evil piece-ku." Ucap Rias kecewa.

"Ya bagaimana pun kita harus tau asal mereka. Kalau mereka bertiga sudah keluar dari rumah sakit aku akan mendaftarkan mereka di sekolah ini." Ucap Rias. Setidaknya mereka bisa membantunya dikemudian hari.

 **Pertemuan 3 Fraksi**

Malam pun tiba, kini Akademi Kuoh sudah menjadi tempat pertemuan ketiga fraksi, di dalam ruangan yang besar terlihat ada meja bundar besar dan ada 4 makhluk yang berbeda jenis sedang duduk.

Pihak Iblis diwakili 2 orang Maou yang bernama, Shirzek Lucifer dan Serafall Leviatan dan ditemani dua kelompok Iblis muda Gremory dan Sitri.

Pihak Malaikat jatuh diwakili seorang Gubernur mereka yang bernama, Azazel dan ditemani seorang bernama Vali, seorang pemegang Sacred gear Hakuryuko.

Pihak Malaikat diwakili Pimpinan tertinggi mereka yaitu, Mikael yang ditemani seorang Malaikat reinkarnasi bernama Shidou Irina.

"Sekarang kita sudah berkumpul, jadi ayo cepat tanda tangani berkas perdamaian ini." Ucap tiba-tiba Gubernur Malaikat jatuh.

Mendengar penuturan dari Gubernur Malaikat jatuh barusan, membuat kedua pemimpin Iblis geram. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata gampang seperti itu soal menyangkut perdamaian tiga fraksi yang telah lama memendam amarahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Hah!" Ucap marah salah satu Maou yang bergender perempuan. Serafall Leviatan.

"Terus mau apa kalian. Bukannya kalian mau berdamai? Ya ini jalan menuju perdamaian dengan menandatangani berkas perdamaian ini." Sanggah Azazel tidak mau kalah.

"Maaf memotong, kami pihak Malaikat sangat setuju atas usul perdamaian yang kalian bicarakan, tapi membentuk perdamaian tidak segampang itu Azazel." Ucap salah satu orang disitu yang dari tadi terdiam.

Blaarr! Blaarr!

Semua orang yang berada disitu terkejut setelah mendengar suara ledakan yang berada di luar ruangan itu.

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba dinding di ruangan itu jebol, karena pukulan seorang wanita berambut pirang keriting.

"Katerea!" Teriak Serafall terkejut.

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu terkejut dengan keatangan seorang yang dikenal mereka seorang penghianat dari pihak Iblis, karena wanita itu berasal dari pihak Old Satan.

Ke empat pimpinan fraksi mereka masing-masing masih memilih duduk, karena pendamping mereka sudah siap dalam mode tempur mereka.

"Perdamaian yang kalian impikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi selama kami para generasi Old Satan masih hidup." Ucap Katerea dengan sombongnya.

"Maa.. sepertinya kau masih tidak mengerti ya Katerea!" Ucap Azazel yang masih dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun darimu Malaikat jatuh brengsek!" Teriak Katerea.

Katerea tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sihir airnya dengan intensitas besar ke dalam ruangan itu mencoba menenggelamkan semua orang sebelum dihentikan oleh Vali yang memukul uluh hati Katerea yang membuatnya terpental keluar dari gedung itu.

Kini, semua orang mengikuti Vali keluar dan betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah melihat seluruh area Akademi Kuoh telah diserbu oleh para penyihir yang entah berapa banyak jumlahnya itu.

Penyihir-penyihir itu mengeluarkan sebuah laser beam dari dalam matanya dan meluluh lantakan bangunan-bangunan sekolah. Tak tinggal diam para Iblis muda itu maju dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing untuk menyerang para penyihir itu.

Katerea mencoba bangun dan kini terbang di atas kumpulan pimpinan tiga fraksi. Tubuh Katerea mengeluarkam sinar yang berwarna emas kemudian dia berubah wujud seperti memiliki armor pelindung.

"Balance Braker!" Ucap Azazel terkejut.

"Haha.. bagaimana kekuatan baruku ini, dengan ini aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua." Teriak Katerea sambil mengeluarkan demonic power yang besar.

"Heh! Kalau seperti itu aku juga punya." Ucap Azazel dan terbang menuju Katerea. "Balance Breaker." Ucap Azazel lagi.

Kini tubuh Azazel sudah berganti dengan tubuh berarmor naga berwarna emas dengan membawa sebuah tombak besar yang bentuknya seperti bor.

"Lihat! Aku juga bisa dasar wanita bodoh! Ini adalah Sacred gear buatan dengan roh Raja Naga Fafnir." Ucap Azazel.

"Kau! Sialan kau gagak!" Geram Katerea yang kini tengah mengeluarkan sihir airnya yang berbentuk seperti cambuk.

Katerea mulai menyerang Azazel dengan melancarkan cambuknya pada tubuh armor Azazel, tak tinggal diam pria tua itu juga mulai menyerang tubuh armor Katerea dengan tombaknya.

Crassh! Crassh! Crassh!

Sayatan demi sayatan didapat Azazel karena kecerobohannya melawan cambuk Katerea. Wanita itu tertawa meremehkan saat melihat sayatan-sayatan yang ada pada tubuh Azazel semakin banyak.

"Haha.. kau tidak bisa menang melawanku gagak bodoh!" Katerea tertawa psyco.

"Jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Azazel sambil menusukkan bor nya ke tubuh Katerea dan ternyata berhasil karena tombak Azael mulai berputar layaknya bor yang memberikan damage yang besar.

Jleb!

Katerea membatuk darah saat tombak Azazel berhasil menembus tubuh armornya. Dia merintih menahan sakit yang amat parah. Tak memberikan kesempatan pada Katerea, Azazel kini membuat sebuah light spear yang begitu besar dan langsung melemparnya ke tubuh Katerea yang masih menahan tusukan tombaknya.

Arghhh!

Tubuh Katerea terjatuh ketanah dengan keras setelah menerima light spear milik Azazel.

Masih tidak puas, Azazel tutun menuju tubuh tak berdaya Katerea dan menusukkan tombaknya lagi dan lagi sampai tubuh wanita Iblis itu pecah bagaikan kaca yang terjatuh dari tempatnya.

"Akhirnya dia lenyap juga." Ucap Azazel santai.

Brakk!

Tubuh Azazel terpental kedepan dan menabrak dinding sekolah setelah menerima pukulan yang begitu dahsyat.

Mereka semua yang ada disitu terkejut karena orang yang memukul Azazel adalah pendampingnya sendiri yaitu Vali.

"Maaf Azazel, tapi kalau kalian berdamai aku nanti tidak bisa memuaskan hasrat bertarungku yang besar ini." Ucap Vali dengan mengeluarkan demonic power yang begitu besar.

"Aura ini." Gumam Shirzek Lucifer.

"Haha.. aku sudah terlalu tua kau tau, sial! Pukulanmu sangat sakit." Ucap Azazel keluar dari puing-puing bangunan.

"Hei, kau Hakuryuko kenapa kau memiliki aura Iblis didalam tubuhmu?" Tanya Shirzek.

"Gampang! Karena aku adalah manusia setengah Iblis." Ucap Vali sambil mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap Iblisnya. "Aku perkenalkan sekali lagi, namaku Vali... lucifer!"

Semua yang berada disitu nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan dari pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Azazel.

Tubuh Vali kini sudah tertutupi armor milik Sacred gearnya yang bernama White One Albion.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua yang ada disini." Ucap Vali dengan suara khas robot. Demonic power keluar dengan intenitas yang sangat beaar dari tubuh Vali, membuat para Iblis muda yang ada disini terjatuh karena perbedaan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" Ucap seseorang dari dalam pusaran aneh yang muncul di tengah-tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Siapa kau! Berani menganggu acaraku." Ucap sombong Vali.

"Siapa aku? Kau tidak perlu tau!"

Orang miaterius itu kemudian berlari menuju Vali dengan membawa bola energi berwarna biru ditangannya.

"Terima ini! Rasengan!" Teriak orang itu.

Bola energi itu menghantam perut Vali dengan cepat dan membuat pemuda berambut putih itu terlempar ke belakang dengan keras.

Brak!

"Mana tadi omong kosong yang kau bicarakan. Ino! Sekarang." Ucap pria itu sambil menyuruh temannya.

"Oke! Shiranshin no jutsu!" Ucap orang yang dipanggil Ino tadi.

"Sakura, sekarang!" Ucap orang misterius itu.

"Jangan seenaknya menyuruh, baka!" Ucap orang yang dipanggil Sakura.

Sakura meloncat ke atas Vali, kemudian turun dengan sebuah pukulan yang mengarah tepat ke wajah pemuda berambut putih itu.

Blarr!

Setelah tinjuan itu mengenai sasaran, tanah disekitar korban runtuh kedalam seperti terjadi gempa kecil.

Semua orang yang ada disitu begitu takjub dengan fenomena barusan.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat mencoba membuka suara.

"Siapa yang tau?" Ucap orang misterius itu.

Rias dan Akeno sangat terkejut setelah melihat wajah orang misterius tadi.

"Rias, bukannya itu Naruto-kun?" Ucap Akeno.

"Ya.. kenapa bisa dia berada disini dan kapan sadarnya dua gadis itu." Ucap Rias masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Oh, ada Rias-san dan Akeno-san ternyata! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini." Ucap orang itu.

Menghiraukan ucapan orang misterius itu, Rias berjalan menuju orang yang dipanggilnya Naruto itu.

"Kenapa kau disini.. bukannya kau masih di rumah sakit tadi?" Tanya Rias.

"Maa.. saat di sana tadi aku merasakan energi yang sangat besar muncul di sini jadi aku mencari tau asalnya dan ya kau kelanjutannya." Ucap pemuda bernama Naruto santai.

"Oh, dan juga kapan kedua orang itu sadarnya." Ucap Rias lagi.

"Setelah kau dan Akeno-san pergi."

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian ini?" Ucap Shirzek menginterupsi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Dan kedua gadis cantik yang disana itu Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku adalah Maou Lucifer. Namaku Shirzek Lucifer." Ucap Shirzek.

"Maou!" Ucap ketiga orang yang baru tiba itu.

"Hei, jangan abaikan aku dasar kalian sampah! Aku belum kalah." Ucap Vali keluar dari dalam tanah.

"Kalian layak melihat kekuatan dari Albion yang sebenarnya." Ucap Vali. Setelah itu pemuda itu bergumam sesuatu yang sangat panjang dan diakhiri dengan kata.

"Juggernaut-"

Krakk!

Tiba-tiba langit diatas mereka retak dan memunculkan dua orang berbeda gender.

"Sudah cukup, Vali.. saatnya kita pergi." Ucap seorang pemuda yang seperti kera itu.

"Kita sudah dipanggil Ophis lagi-nyan." Ucap wanita yang mempunyai telinga kucing.

"Sial! Tunggu saja kalian semua pasti akan mati ditanganku." Ucap Vali.

Kemudian tubu mereka bertiga seperti terserap kedalam tanah dan menghilang.

"Fiuhh, akhirnya mereka pergi." Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya.. aku merasakan energi yang besar setelah orang itu membacakan sebuah mantra tadi."

"Tapi, Naruto.. sebenarnya ini dimana? Maksudku kita di dimensi mana?" Ucap Ino.

"Entahlah Ino-chan.. kita tanyakan ke mereka saja." Ucap Naruto.

Ino terlihat sedikit kecewa karena jawaban yang diberikan Naruto sangat tidak spesifik.

Kemudian mereka semua akhirnya berhasil mengusir sisa-sia penyihir yang masih berada disana dan setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk membuat aliansi ketiga pihak.

Dan kini, Naruto serta kedua temannya sedang berada dalam ruangan klub ORC yang berisikan semua magkhluk dari ketiga fraksi.

"Jadi kalian ini bukan manusia? Melainkan makhluk astral?" Tanya Sakura mewakili kedua temannya.

"Ya, semua yang ada disini itu Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat jatuh. Dan mereka semua itu pimpinan dari setiap fraksi." Ucap Rias menerangkan.

"Hmm.. dimensi ini sesikit aneh bagiku." Ucap Ino sambil menatap para makhluk supernatural itu.

"Memangnya di dunia kalian hal semacam ini tidak ada kah?" Tanya Azazel.

"Entahlah paman.. tapi di dunia kami ada satu dewa yang kuat yang dapat menghancurkan dunia dengan cepat. Tapi kami sudah mengalahkan dewa itu tiga tahun yang lalu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan saat dia melawan Kaguya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **T B C**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Race: Human**

 **Dojutsu: Sharingan**

 **Element: Wind, Lava, Fire, Dark**

 **Name: Haruno Sakura**

 **Race: Human**

 **Dojutsu: Sharingan**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Name: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Race: Human**

 **Dojutsu: Sharingan**

 **Element: Water**


End file.
